The Grecian Kaiju
by DracoTitan
Summary: Banish for the paranoid god king, Perseus live his new on the planet Boris. When the greeks are dragged to his home in need, he decides to help. Read as they journey and face many foe, both old and new. I don't own either the Percy Jackson series or Ultraman
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my second fanfic that is not Naruto. I do not own either Percy Jackson characters or any kaiju from the Ultraman universe. Enjoy**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _*Scene change*_

 **"Kaiju Talking"**

 **Prologue: The Banished is Found**

The planet Boris has a mostly rock terrain, with sparce forests and large bodies of water spread across the surface. Should a spacecraft ever land, they would think this to be a desolate world without life until they'd feel the earth shake. From below the ground, a beast with a brown segemented body with rows of serrated teeth that would drawf most human building surface with a squeeling roar. As the telesdon, as the humans of this Earth knows the kaiju, finish surfacing a trumpeting roar echos behind it. The owner of the roar is black kaiju with armor-like plates on its chest and stomach, three horns on its head with its nose horn pointing forward and a spike on each elbow. This kaiju is known as a gomora however, unlike the normal yellow eyes and red stripe, this one sea green eyes and the stripes on its head horn glow green.

'Was hoping for an angross,' if one could listen to its mind, the voice would define itself as male, 'even a juran flower would be better a telesdon.' As the telesdon shriek and charge, the bull gomora takes a stance akin to sumo wrestlers while snorting, 'Oh well, a meal's a meal.' With it close enough, the telesdon jumps with its teeth first and receives a fist to its nostril. As it flinches back, the gomora twists and slams his tail into the telesdon's ribcage. As a loud snap is heard and his foe howl in pain, the gomora grabs the distracted kaiju from behind and slowly collaspes its throat, 'Too easy now hurry up and die, you're my meal for the evening.'

As the telesdon's flailing slowly stops, the gomora reaches to its face and twists its head one eighty degrees around causing the body to go limp. With a loud echoing roar of victory, the gomora tears into the still warm carcass before him, 'Would you be proud of now Mother, Father...Chiron?' He thinks back to when he was the human Perseus Jackson, he couldn't believe how guillible he was to believe the grecian god king. As soon as Zeus had gotten his Master Bolt, he began spotting off many false charges and conspiracies before he took everything away. However, the past two and a half millenium has taught him that he shouldn't have been surprise.

Zeus has had the other gods betrayed him before, not even including the golden net. Perseus realized this after the first couple of centuries and, instead, felt anger at his father for giving Zeus a reason to banish him before that to vanish. Remembering the pain of his transition to this dimenson, he remebers dying before his soul enters a still developing egg of a gomorasaurus. Growing up as a kaiju was a challenge for it was like if he was a newly hatch crocodile. Not only did the predators want to eat him, but his kind tried to kill him.

Once he had gotten past the hatchling stage, all he could remember was fighting. Looking over the various scars, some from his very own clutchmates, he realized human fraility once again. So he always made sure human vessels headed back with a slight maniplation. Hearing a snarling from behind, Percy turns to face a blue and gray lizard like kaiju with a red face. 'A golza huh,' Percy glances at the partially eaten carcass before trumpeting a challenge which a roar like a mutant big cat answering back, 'guess it's time to work off that meal.'

 _*Planet Earth: Mount Olmyphus, Throne Room*_

Athena looks at Artemis as the Council took a seat on there throne, "So, we found a way to save Thalia however, Zeus won't like it." "Why wouldn't I?" the black hair, blue lightning god drawls out with narrowed as the two virgin goddesses fidget. Artemis walks forward with a sigh, "We need the blood of a demigod of water in order to do such." As the rest of the council yell at each other, Zeus closes his eyes realizing why the two were worried. After banishing Perseus Jackson last year, they soon found out that Luke Castellan was the thief.

War almost erupted between the two brothers once it was discovered and it was only by Hestia that it was prevented. However he couldn't retract the banishment for he called upon the name Chaos to remove his nephew from mortal history itself. This meant that if Perseus was returned, he would have no way to protect himself from the monsters and he couldn't do that to him. Opening his eyes and seeing the questioning gaze of the others, Zeus clear his throat and glance at his two daughter, "While I can't unbanish him, I believe that we can enter the land ourselves so the quest is how do we find him?" "We think we found him," Athena looks nervously at an indifferent Artemis, although one could see the glee in the huntress's eyes, "but this is the part that you'll not like, you either Poseidon."

The sea god opens mouth to say how unbelievable it was when Athena opens a viewing portal and show a pair of giant monsters brawling vicously against each other with the horned one looking to soon be the victorious. As the watch the black one shoot a pulse of energy waves and blow up the blue and silver one, Zeus raise an eyebrow in question. "From what we gather, Perseus might have gained the new body upon entering the dimenson," Artemis continues looking at the trumpeting beast with fascinated eyes while Athena looks down at the ground and away from the angry glare of Poseidon, "from what Hades says, Perseus Jackson died and his soul and blood went into his new body." "What the hades is he?" Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood gasp when they hear the angry and heartbroken voice of Poseidon. Athena look over at Artemis who has a bounce in her step, "He is currently a type of creature known as a kaiju, meaning strange beast although most people thinks it means giant monster."

"He is a gomora, a subterranian omnivorous kaiju," Athena looks at Perseus as he turns to continue eating the previous carcass, "from what I can tell, kaiju of that dimenson don't die of old age and he's not young by any strech seeing how he isn't baby size which would be human size." "And by how any humans that tried to land on the planet seem to not notice it," Apollo rubs his chin, not noticing everyones attention, "I would take a guess that he still remember somethings." "Since you also notice the Mist surrounding the planet," as Athena turn to him, she notice a distortance in the air, "you must realize that...Apollo, what is that?" Eyes glance over as a rift opens and pulls the figures in the throne room towards it. As they are force in, a couple more rifts like it form and takes some people.

 _*Planet Boris:Perseus's Lair*_

Annabeth Chase groans as she opens her eyes to see darkness around her, "...ouuuch, I think I landed on my coccyx." As she stands, she see humanoid shapes and walk over before helping each of the gods and Grover up. Taking notice of the hanging stalagtites, she prepares to say something before a flash of light distract her, "Everyone, I think there's something here." As each of the deities glance over, they notice the ground shaking before them as a large mole like kaiju with grey armor and red spikes and claws. The most telling thing noticed was the five claw mark on its hide causing Artemis and Apollo to stiffen, "Its wound looks fresh."

A loud trumpet noise is heard as the green eyed gomora charge forward and bit down on the injuried kaiju's neck with a loud crack. As the angross collaspe, the group look to see the gomora's skin is cover in a mess of scars that ranged from old to fresh. As Artemis nock an arrow in her bow, Annabeth walks out to the surprise of everyone, "Chase, get back over here or you might-" The words are cut off as the black gomora gaze down at the half-blood before it. As the kaiju leans down, the group is surprise at the deep voice that echo from its mouth, **"Annabeth, is that truly you?"**

Slowly nodding, Annabeth reaches up and feels the earth like skin carefully with tears in her eyes, "Hey, Seaweed Brain, how is it going?" **"Alright I guess,"** Perseus snorts and knocks her down, where she whine about the smell of rotting flesh, **"just hit my two and a half millenia birth date."** "First seaspawn I have two words for you, breath mints," hearing the chuckling kaiju, she rose up and start to climb up his hand, "and second, how did you reach two thousand five hundred in a year?" An eyeridge rose as he brings her up to his shoulder, **"Where you're at in the multiverse it's been a year, here... it's been a long time since I arrived."**

Before she can continue, a fimilar echoing trumpet is heard and gets a growl from the black skin kaiju as Perseus place her on the ground, **"Stay hidden, Chase."** As she hid behind a stalagmite, a red and orange gomora breaks through a wall, **"I smell little ones, my hunger always at high, where are the humans." "Gyuki, my brethen,"** Percy bellows while slamming his tail against the ground dangerously close to the satyr and gods, **"if there were humans here, I would kill you and keep them for myself."** As the group of grecian descent held their breath, the red gomora sniffs the air again before giving a curious look, **"The scent of ancients, not of this or most worlds, what have you welcome?" "You don't need to know, now leave before i take my fangs to your gullet,"** Percy snaps as Gyuki narrow his eyes before snorting and leaving, not wanting to chance conflict.

After a time, Perseus lays down on his stomach while Annabeth runs out, "Can all kaiju talk, where are we, is it safe to go outside, can you help us?" **"Calm down Wise girl,"** Percy chuckles before yawning widely and revealing savage teeth, **"only some kaiju talk, we're currently on planet Boris, you could chance it if you want...and how can I help Mount Olympus?"** While Annabeth explain what happens at camp, the others slowly edge out from cover. Perseus sigh deeply, intentionally ignoring Artemis aiming her bow at him, before gazing over the smaller beings, **"I would give you my blood if I could but I can't."** "And why not," Ares snark at him until his gaze cause him to flinch back, "if you don't mind."

 **"I don't bleed the blood of the sea,"** Perseus look over to see the blank face of Zeus although he could sense the sky god's pain, **"when I died, the only thing that remain was my mind."** As the grecian look down in ponder, he grabs their attention with a finger snap, **"But...I think I know another way." "There was a time when I was human here and once I realized that my body was dying, I made three items from the skeleton of different kaijus,"** as he scratch his chin, the other gaze turn hopeful. **"The eleking's trident gave me an incredible boost to my water power and gave me control of lightning, the golza's fist gave me control of and made me immune to all form of heat, fire and all things concerning burning,"** as one, the group blink at the abilities some of which could be overpower in the right or wrong hands, **"lastly, there is the vakishim's crown which allows the wearer to have any ten wishes granted."** "If the vakishim's crown grants any ten wishes," Athena ask slowly, seeing something that no one else did, "why didn't you wish **not** to die?"

Silence trail after such before Perseus sigh while rubbing him his brow, **"...Of course you realize that, the reason for THAT is so simple I'm surprise you haven't figure that out."** "I...have an idea but-" **"You want me to comfirm it,"** nodding his head, Perseus sigh deeply, **"the answer was that I realize how...frail my old body was and decided to make a new one." "Also, I was the only human on the planet and I didn't know about the other worlds until last millenium plus I didn't want the reminder of things not possible,"** sighing longingly, Perseus lays down again before snoring began. Annabeth push, hit and scream but he continues in deep slumber before she huffs and curls by his side, "Guess well have to get him to help tomorrow."

"What I'm worried about," Hermes spoke up, surprising many because he had been silent since Luke's betrayal, "is if we got pulled here-" "What's stopping the others as well," Iris interrupts as her eyes grew distant before closing, "and I think your right, I can see the childern and Chiron...as well as others."

 _*Planet Boris: Cave Entrance*_

"Has anyone seen Jackson," Artemis cuts her gaze from the morning sky to the others, more so to Annabeth who is watching something with binoculars to the east. Looking in the same direction, Artemis saw a herd of brown bipedal kaiju with horns and pincers milling about. As a young one edge close to a young tree, Artemis notices the movement of the earth before the black gomora lunge out with a bellow. Clasping on the throat, he push the smaller kaiju down and bite down before a loud crunch causes its life to end. "An interesting tactic, like a crocodile attacking a wilderbeast," Artemis watch as Perseus chew large clumps of flesh, all the while glancing around with a stiff stance, "though why does he seem so...tense?"

A roar echo loudly, causing the other sodoras to flee in terror, as a grey and blue kaiju with a forward curving horn and long ears stomps forward, **"MY MEAT! GIVE! MINE!" "NO! MINE MEAT!"** another kaiju with a foward facing horn only with a dark gray coloration roar on the other side of Perseus. The greeks' eyes widen as they watch the three kaiju roar at each other over the still warm carcass, **"An earthtron and a kelbeam...in my hunTING GROUND!"** Perseus growls deeply before charging at the kelbeam, letting his tail knock into the face of the earthtron with a savage roar. The group could feel the earth shake as the earthtron fall all the while Ares grins at the trio of beast, "Damn look at them go, haha!"

Athena see the smallish form of a black kaiju with a hook horn on its head edging to the carcass. Before it can grab a chunk, it yelps as the ears of the kelbeam are toss at it as it scurries back. Perseus push the kaiju back and slams his tail into its side before turning and charging at the earthtron. His nasal horn piercing the creature's stomach, his other horns pulse a ghostly green color while the other kaiju tremble and cause the rival to start exploding in random places. Turning and tossing the corspe at the kelbeam causing the two to explode, he turns to see the smaller kaiju paralyzed in fear, **"...what do you think you're doing?"**

A chirp catches his attention, Perseus looks over the ridge at a human size gomess getting the elder to take a defensive stance. After a tense minute between two giants, Perseus rips the arm from the sodora and throw them at the gomess's feet, **"...get lost."** As he continues eating, the gomess picks up the body parts while keeping an eye on the taller kaiju before heading over to the infant. Seeing the fight was over, the greeks teleported nearby the eating kaiju, "Damn punk, when did you learn those moves?" **"When you live for two and a half millenia, you try to learn something,"** Perseus crush a femur in his jaw as Artemis look in satisfaction at the skeleton. "That must be fascinating," making eye contact with the tall kaiju, Artemis begins to climb his back, "do you often hunt or is you trying to impress us?"

As the other climb on his back, Perseus turns north and march while ignoring the various scavengers swooping to feed, **"Boris is a deadly planet, to where even the plant life can kill a being in a fight."** "How does that work," Grover spoke up as he watch a pair of ant like kaiju carry pieces away, life on the planet?" Before he can answer, Perseus snaps his head south and narrows his eyes, **"Everything wants to kill something else after all, this is a lawless planet."** **"Black Gomora oldest kaiju, me kills you and gets bestest breeda,"** a pale green kaiju known as a red king walks around the mountai, **"than me eats tiny folks on back and gets smarta!"** Before the red king can approach, the trumpeting roar of a gomora show Gyuki rising from the ground between them, **"Sorry young little, eating the grecian gods, a foolish errand."**

 **"...It's been a while, an agreement has arise,"** Perseus turn towards the red king while steps next to his sibling and nods, getting one back, **"foolish red dies well."** The two gomoras charge forward as the greek gods teleport to a cliff edge, watching alongside a large pale green bird kaiju with a red plumage, "I sensing a pattern here." **"What strange creatures you are,"** the large bird kaiju tilts her head questioning at the grecian who reach for their weapons, **"you remind me of these strange beings, humans if I remember correctly, from some time ago." "It's been so long since I've seen them,"** the kaiju turn her head skyward and step back as the red king's arm fell close to her before kicking it away, **"but I guess it's a good thing...the specie was always frail little things, always needing saving." "Why you think I keep sending them from this world,"** the group watch as the two gomora walk over from the torn up carcass, **"it's been some time Metilda what two, three hundred years?"**

The litra smile kindly before grooming her plumage, **"Five hundred and thirty, Perseus...I see you made amends with your clutchmate." "Friendship has long pass, a common enemy here, chance not forgiveness,"** Gyuki glares at Perseus who rolls his eyes uncaringly. As the gomora walks away, Artemis looks Percy in the eye, "Who is Gyuki to you?" **"My baby brother who was upset that I kept sending humans back to Earth,"** seeing the greek's shocked face, he turn towards the female kaiju before him, **"Metilda, I need a...favor." "Have gotten one of those in years,"** the bird kaiju chrips happily before walking closer, **"is it another...experiment?"**

A dark blush cross his face as the greeks, excluding Annabeth and Grover, try to understand what that meant before he clear his throat, **"N-no not that...could you watch out for more humans, I have a feeling that these aren't the only ones here."** As the avian kaiju took off, Annabeth smirk dangerously, "So...these experiments?" **"Drop it, I was younger and she was the only kaiju who wanted something to do with me,"** seeing the chuckling faces of the other greeks, he snorts before turning north once again, **"come on, it'll take some time to get there."** As the group began their treck, they are unaware of the forces ahead of them.

 **Well, here is another prologue to another fanfiction. Hope enjoy and have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another update. Now I think you're asking, "DracoTitan, are you some sort of mad man for making this crossover."...Just letting you know, I probably am. However, not many people are willing to touch crossovers such as this. "When will you continue Big Cats of Konoha?" Personally, I have no clue when it'll update and how I'm going to include new info. I'm open to suggestions people also, if you think you can do better on that fron go ahead. Won't even be mad, now I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Ultraman...but man, I can't wait for the moive to come out.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _*Scene change*_

 **"Kaiju Talking"**

 **Chapter 1: The gatherings**

'Lady Artemis, where art thee,' Zoe Nightshade, the lieutentant of the Hunters of Artemis, sigh again as she tries to tell where she is with the stars. Upon waking, she could only count a small handful of her sisters around her as they slowly woke up to a moon much bigger than their owns. They've spent plenty of time praying to Artemis before going hunting for food. It's been three days since they've last eaten, but they have yet to find a small enough creature to hunt. As they prepare for another hunger filled night, Zoe stood up before heading to higher ground, "Phoebe, keep vigilant for mine arrival."

As she nod, Phoebe watch as the second in command slipped out into the night, 'Probably going to look at the stars again although I never seen these.' As she thought back, the very land itself seem different than Earth. Less polution, fewer forest and bodies of water and the scariest, though she will never admit it out loud, creatures. The smallest creature seem to be man size **hatchling** that are close by much larger parents that could eat a mortal in a swallow. As she wait for Zoe, she hears a loud shaking of earth before Zoe sprints, "What the f-"

Zoe covers her mouth as another loud shake echo closer almost like, 'Footsteps, good call sister.' As the pair swiftly and quietly wake the others, they hear a squeel like roar before a large creature with pale armor and red spikes and claws walks over to their cave. The hunters all raise their bow until the creature start eating the moss like plant, "Guess it's a vegan, Lieutentant." As the group of maidens laugh, they grow quiet as the kaiju looks down at them curiously before tensing and backing away as the ground shake below them, "MOVE!" As the hunters dodge out the way, a segmented four limbed, excluding the tail, monster lunge at the herbivore fangs first with a high picthed roar.

As the carnivore lunge, the smaller kaiju jab forward with its claws and pierce the hunter's flank. However the larger brown creature snarl before shoving the smaller creature on its back before latching on the throat, suffocating the creature before it dies. As the group of hunters back away into a smaller cave, they watch as the telesdon dig into its meal with envy. "We need to eat something, we're already wasting away," Phoebe cried out of exhaustion and hunger, "please for the sake of Lady Artemis, give us a break." As she says that, a loud trumpeting roar echos into the area causing the telesdon to cringe in fear before digging away.

As the group huddle closer to the wall, a large black creature with a trio of horns with the back two having green stripes on them walked in. As it glance around, it leans down on one knee before sniffing and grunting, **"I know you're there little ones, you can come out."** The group gawks at the speaking creature before a hunter, who look like she is nine, burst out in tears and runs at the creature, "HANNAH, STOP!" As Hannah collaspe in front of the kaiju, she looks up at the carcass before her crying. Until she's picked up and she sees a pair of silver eyes, "L-Lady Artemis?"

Artemis grins as she looks down at the young hunter, "Rest now, I'm here and everything is going to be fine." As Hannah falls asleep, Artemis turns to the black kaiju, "Thank you Perseus, without you-" **"Don't worry about it, although,"** Perseus grunts before pushing the still warm carcass over, **"I think they should get something in their stomach."** Looking over to the body as Perseus lifts it up, Artemis narrows her eyes, "Is kaiju meat edible to mortals." Perseus snorts before holding his hand out for them to climb, **"We're nothing more than large animals, although depending on what killed the Angross there might be a problem."**

As he hears the description, he couldn't help but snort before laughing, **"Telesdon, little hunters, are the least worrisome kaiju you will have to worry about...the meat is fine to eat."** As the group seem to drift, Zoe couldn't help looking over the kaiju they were upon. At a distance, he looked fine but closer up she could she some **very** old scars, "Have thee been in many duels?" With a nod, the elder kaiju seem to long far in the past, **"I have fought other kaiju for many centuries, you don't live here and not get in a fight." "Of course, you reach past a millenia the others either revere you or want to prove supiriority by killing you,"** he grins as many hunters glance at him when he mention his age, **"as you can see, I haven't lost yet."**

"What do you mean yet," Hannah looks up with a confuse face, which the others barely kept off, "you dwarf the telesdon that killed the...um." " **Angross, little hunter,"** he chuckles as he gets to a large cave with the other greeks and nod at them, **"and it's only a matter of time...nothing is immortal on this planet."** "Good to see you're not arrogant about your mortality son," Poseidon smile nervously at the creature his son had became, "although now I wonder how many oh the ladies you've had to beat off of you." **"None for there aren't that many of my kind left,"** the group blinks before looking at the tall kaiju in shock, **"haven't seen a female of my kind in...five to six hundred years." "And it might be longer if this drought continues,"** the hunters tense as the giant bird kaiju, Metilda, hops in, **"oh, more humans, haven't seen this many in one place since-"**

 **"You've mention it again Metilda and see what happens,"** Perseus snarl at her and gain a giggle from her, before snorting in amusement, **"anyways Artemis, is this the last of your group or should we keep our eyes open?"** "No, this is the last of my group," a sad frown cross her face as she looks over the group of five, "if you hadn't roar, I fear they would have been eaten by the kaiju like the last group." As the hunters gather around her, Artemis look over to him when he curls around the group, **"Get some rest, we'll have to search for the campers in the morning."**

 _*Planet Boris: Lake side Forest*_

The sun raise high in the sky as Chiron stomp a hoof on the ground with a determine frown, "Up and at 'hem campers, we got to keep moving!" As the group of eight hundred demigods woke up slowly, Chiron turn to look at the group of satyrs that shuffle nervously around. The hiss like roar of a herd of dark green kaiju with two whip like fingers and a long nose horn echo over the tree tops as the creatures graze from the above the tree tops. "Ichneutae, are you sure that these are herbivores?" Chiron turns to a satyr whose mind seem to drift away from him. As the young satyr nods, the trainer of heroes sighs in.

As Ichneutae walks forward leading the frantic satyrs to gather some small berries, Clarrise marches up to Chiron with a salute, "Chiron, the camp has been packed up and we're ready to move out." "Grover, put a hold on gathering for food until we break for lunch," he ignores the grumblings of the campers as he gaze at the armor they had manage to don, "we are going to head east until we find a cave system or something to camp at." The group gather to the shore of the large lake, where some boats that Athena's cabin based on the vikings longship, "Remember, no more than thirty rowing and the others thirty should have spears at the ready."

As the group slow cross, a dark shape collides into the port side of the boat near the rear, "Brace, brace and stab the beast!" As they began stabbing what ever the creature was, another boat was tipped over with Ichneutae standing in panic, "CLARRISE, JUNIPER!" The pair began swim almost as soon as they touch water, while the others began to surface distorinatedly. As they swam for the other boats, a large head that looks like a blue fish breach the surface and eats a screaming child of Aphrodite alive. "ROW, ROW FOR YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Chiron roar as soon as the last of the campers got on the boat and several smaller shape chase after them.

The creature's head surface and prepares to collide with the rear ship but a long pale tentacle wraps around its neck a drag it down causing the other ones to swim off. Barely moments later, as the last of the ship are emptied, lightning dance across the surface of the water, "...sound off everyone." "It ate Tanaka!" a child of Apollo yells out while several others begin crying. Before Chiron can shout for order, a young girl screams loudly, "SOMETHINGS COMING THIS WAY!" Slowly, a pale white creature with black spots and two rotating ears stand out from the waves dragging the carcass behind it with a long tail.

As Apollo cabin raise their bows, the creature laugh before a light males voice drift from the kaiju's mouth, **"You may want to put the sticks away, lest I hurt you when it's time to play."** "You can talk," Ichneutae blinks before realizing how rude the words sounded and blush, "e-er I mean-" **"Oh I know child what you meant,"** the male kaiju chuckle in amusement before grabbing the dead blue creature, **"but I've never seen creatures of such small length."** Chiron edge forward at the passive creature that eats the one that attack them, "You've never seen a human before?"

The large eleking scratch his chin before shaking his head, **"Seen the race I have not but I have heard of what they've left rot." "Elder kaiju speaks of tiny beings,"** the tall being sigh before tilting his head down, **"this is trully an honor of seeings."** "But you don't have eyes," as Chiron turn to scold the camper, the tall kaiju bellow in laughter, "also, why are you rhyming your words." **"All kaiju have a problem with speaking,"** every eye turn to see the bird creature that stood taller than the pale one, **"as we age, then we become more fluent in our speechcraft." "Elda Metilda, it's good to meet you,"** the young kaiju nods respectfully at the mammoth bird, **"how may Haru help do?"**

 **"I'm simply here to pick the mortals up,"** the litra smiles at the eleking as his ear turns, **"their gods have been searching for them along with Perseus." "** _ **The Black Gomora**_ **wishes to meet them, I had always wish to learn from him,"** the young kaiju twitch in surprise while the greeks shuffle around nervously. "How do we know that you're telling the truth," Clarrise glares at the monsterous bird through her fear, "this could be a trick so you could eat us." Before either can open their mouth, a roar combination of a lion and a squeel cause both to turn to a pale craig skin kaiju with two ram horns, **"A silvagon is rare to see, I wonder if it's us who is the feed?" "Quite young Eleking, at the very least,"** the litra open her wings, showing many sharp features as the wild kaiju charge horn first at the pair, **"it will give me sometime to, as the humans say, 'shake off the dust'."**

 _*Planet Boris: Two hundred miles away*_

"I can't are eating...a giant monster," Annabeth laugh at Apollo greening face as they ate the cooked angross, "it's just...I never thought the day would come to this!" Hestia glares at the sun god while Poseidon and Zeus edge back, "Do you have a problem with my cooking?" Artemis grins, knowing that her younger brother was regretting opening his mouth, while watching a herd of grey and red reptilian kaiju with two nasal horn fleeing from Perseus and a equal size member of the herd. Perseus leans back from a swipe of its nasty claws before swiftly flicking his tail at his foes leg. As the Verokron limps back, it breaths a tongue of fire trying to force its hunter away.

Before it can turn and flee, a crushing sound shows that its injured leg had given out on itself and cause it to fall on its side. As Perseus stomps over to the crying kaiju, Artemis notice how he swiftly kills it to prevent suffering. As Perseus walks back over, costantly glancing over his shoulder, he see Metilda fly towards them with a young Eleking, **"Any reason you picked up the stray, my old friend?" "This one's day is most grand,"** the eleking, who voice seem to be like a deep voiced kid, shiver, **"for he wish to show Black Gomora, an appreciation from his fan!"** Seeing Metilda's laughing as well as Artemis's smirk, Perseus sighs before looking at the female kaiju, **"You didn't." "I did!"**

 **"This one's sorry for shaming you, it just-" "Kid, don't worry about it,"** unknowing of the demigods, satyrs, and others watching, he pats the young kaiju on the back, **"we all have our hero worships...why when I was your age, I studied under Reiza!"** Before any earthling could open their mouth, the litra squeeked out as the eleking jaw dropped, **"YOU studied under the OLDEST kaiju on the face of Boris?!"** As Perseus nods, Chiron turns to Annabeth and Grover with a smile, "Miss Chase, Mister Underwood, how goes your search for our old friend Perseus?" "Yeah, Brain child, where is good old Prissy?" Clarrise grins savagely before frowning as the pair, as well as the Hunters of Artemis and the gods, point at the tall black kaiju. As each of the campers look at the tallest colossus, they blink as it looks down at them, **"Clarrise, Chiron! It's been too long since I've seen you."**

The silence drag on for a good hour before all those that didn't know lost their minds, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

 **And with that last part, I end this chapter. More kaiju are on the way and, possibly, more grecian enemy. Like it, hate it, want to see possible kaijuverse in this. Let me know, until next time. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another Grecian Kaiju update. Now for that one reviewer who mention Drew...that was more a response to seeing some get eatten alive than anyone liking her. We last left off with Team Olypmus finally reuniting. Now they must travel forth to find the vakishim's crown fighting against kaijus, both natural and not.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _*Scene Change*_

 **"Kaiju Talking"**

 **Chapter 2: The Long Road**

Annabeth Chase yawns as she and the others look around the large cave, "So where are we going Percy?" **"The Vakishim's Crown is in the land of Jore, a territory filled with volcanos and magma,"** Perseus scratches under his chin in remembrance, **"the road isn't overly long, just a mere three weeks travel." "Thanks to the other kaijus however, since we can't ignore them, it'll take us two months time,"** the young kaiju bird shrugs her shoulder before she and the young Eleking rose and, with a bow, left.

The Campers and Hunters of Artemis climb onto the back of the kaiju's back while the gods vanish from sight. As the Gomora and company leave, they never notice as a Stymphalian Bird flies off.

An angry Luke glare as the murder pigeon flew off to rejoin its flock. Groaning in annoyance, he barely caught himself before he glare at an Empousa, "This have better be good or I swear."

"Patience Luke, this is just what we need," seeing him raise an eyebrow, she grins savagely, "if we can retrieve this Vakishim's Crown, than we can leave this world and bring forth Lord Kronos."

"Yes but how are we going to reach it before the Olympians?" a thoughtful frown cross over his face before the Empousa pats his cheek.

As she walks away, she let's out a disturbing giggle, "You just leave that to me." As she walks through the abandon building, she glance at the various monsters toiling away. Before long, she looks up to a Cyclop with a smile, "Do you think you can get them ready?"

As the taller monster nods, she stalks out with a wide smile.

-1 Months Later-

Perseus bites down onto a male MUTO's head while the rest of the swarm circle around him. As the demi-gods and the Hunters fire at any of the kaiju that get to close, the black Gomora let out a trumpeting roar that echoes for miles.

Eventually, the swarm disperse as the sound of heavy footsteps approach from behind. As Percy looks over his shoulders, the more mortal ones on him gasp in shock, **"Terrific."**

Two large mechanical minotaurs approach them at a slow and steady pace. The right most of the pair wield a pair of scaled axes with serrations along the edges. On its head are wide horns like those of a texas longhorn while a large cannon is in the upright position.

Meanwhile the second minotaur mech has a revolving cannon for a right hand while the other has sharp spikes on the knuckles. Three pairs of horns lay across its head while its teeth moves like a chainsaw.

The two mechanical constructs bellow out a challenge making Percy snorts loudly and paw the ground. As the three giants let out their respective battle cry, Annabeth turns to those on the gomorasaur's back, "BRACE YOURSELVES!"

As the three giants clash, it can be seen that Percy stands a good twenty meters over both of the mechs. As he push the two machines back, the axe-bearer slams the flat of its weapon against the gomora's muzzle.

Meanwhile, a door opens on the six horned machine up before a wave of Dracanae and empousai rush out with spears, swords and whips. As they climb over the fighting giants, the Hunters and Apollo's cabin rain arrows down on them.

As the door on the other mech does the same, Percy grabs one of the axes and thrust it into the six horned mech's face. Before he could send a punch to the other, the mech he just hit fires round after round of Stygian Iron balls. When a few cannon balls break against the kaiju's body, waves of green fire would run up his body.

Hearing Percy bellow in pain, Annabeth looks over as fire begins to cover his right pec with a fearful face, "GREEK FIRE!"

"Move out of the way!" as one of Hephaestus children runs towards the fire, several of Ares cabin rush forward with spears at the approaching Telekhines. While they deal with the fire, Annabeth unsheathes a sword before leading a charge toward the opposite direction.

As monsters fight against the halfblood and Hunter's, Percy grabs the six horned mech's gun arm. The sound of stress metal echos through the land before he rips the arm off. Hearing the turning of gears, he looks out the corner of his eyes to see the other mech readying its cannon.

As the cannon charges up, the black gomora throws the arm at the torso. As the mech falls backwards, Percy grapple with the six horned mech and slowly begins to twist its neck around.

As the second mech rise up slowly, Percy rips the head off the first with a bellowing roar. Turning around, he and the mech charge at one another. As the pair collide together with interlocking horns, Percy watch as some of Athena cabin and Hephaestus cabin rush to the door.

Swinging a sword into the neck of another empousai, Charles Beckendorf walks through the cloud of gold dust before he looks at the control, "Malcolm, could you do another sweep with the others while I shut this damn thing off?" Seeing his fellow demigod nod, he focus his attention on the mech.

Mumbling to himself, he begins to slowly shut down the machine when he hears a growl from behind. Rolling out the way, locks eyes with a Laistrygonian Giant wielding a club. As the giant rush him, Charles parries with his sword before elbowing the monster in its throat.

As its hands tries to shoothes the strike, Charles swings his sword through the giant's knee caps before beheading the monster. Heading back to the controls, he smiles as the mech slows to a stop.

Percy has just knock the axes from the mech's hands when the metal creation slows to a stop. After a few minutes pass, the door opens before the demigods steps out with beaming smiles, "Just give us a few mintues and we'll be done."

Nodding his head, Percy focus on healing himself, **"Hey Annabeth, you alright back there?"**

"Yeah, we're fine," turning around, she grimace at a few of the wounds, "although we might need to patch some people up."

 **"We're close to one of the ruins that are scattered around the planet,"** looking down, Percy grabs one of the axes before giving it a few experimental swings. Nodding more to himself, he decides to keep the axe before looking at the climbing demigods, **"Once we get there, we'll rest for the night."**

Hearing several sighs of relief, Percy walks towards a series of buildings. Each building is a silver base color with either red or blue pattern while architectural design is that of ancient japan from the Heian period. A large flag waving in the air bears a symbol of a circular head with two yellow eyes and a small light blue crystal.

Turning to the Campers and Hunters, Percy waves to the city, **"Welcome to Ultra-Maar, the abandon city of the Ultras."**

 **Going to stop it right here. I need to rethink some of the ideas I originally had but I'm not going to quit on my stories. Sorry about it being so sort though. Until next time, keep being awesome.**


	4. Author Notes

**Author notes**

Man it's been a long time since I did one of these. So, I have some irritable news that I need you to put your weapons away for... I'll be dropping some of my stories. *Holds up hands with closed eyes while everyone following points some form of weapon at me* LET ME EXPLAIN!..

The stories I am dropping either no longer appeal to me or makes no sense whatsoever. That being said, I do have some good news. I will not take the story off my page **until** there is anyone that wish to do them in my place...although if it has an OC, you will have to make your own character unless said otherwise.

Another piece of news is that I am starting to do what Solora Goldsun is doing. Each Tuesday, I will be updating a story in respect for Dragon Tuesday that is done every week by Solora Goldsun and I have a poll on my page. I hope to do all the other non dragon stories once a month...hopefully.

But you all are probably wondering what stories are being dropped...and whoever has the rusty pitchfork, GET THAT DAMN THING OFF MY NECK OR I'LL SHOVE IT BETWEEN YOUR ARSE!

 **Big Cat of Konoha** is officially cancelled. On my page, you will find that a challenge in order to either make your own or copy mine.

 **Dragon Fangs** is unfortunately cancelled. While I hate to put my first RWBY OC in the death bowl, I have yet to find any inspiration to continue it. This one _**must**_ be changed, I do not want to see clones of my character.

The other is not a fanfiction I have done but if you wish to do so, it's a SAO/Mass Effect crossover. For more information, go to my page and see or send me an email.

If I receive any email dealing with bullshit, I will straight up report the trouble maker and block them. This may be the internet, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a complete idiot.

Thank you all for your time, including you Pitchfork Guy, and this is DracoTitan signing off. Keep being awesome and have a great day.


End file.
